Zemsta Księżniczki
by Shenira
Summary: Belia zostaje zdradzona przez gildię do której należała. Poprzysięga zemstę byłym towarzyszom. W tym celu przyjmuje rolę Lady Adelaine, narzeczonej przyszłego Króla - Księcia Sullivana, która zginęła z jej ręki. Jej cel jest prosty - zabić każdego, kto przybędzie po jej życie i dopilnować, aby Sullivan wstąpił na tron. Jednakże realizacja tego celu jest już taka prosta nie jest.


Adelaine rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju po raz ostatni. Spędziła tutaj większą część swojego życia. Był jej domem od dnia, kiedy została wybrana jako narzeczona księcia Sullivana. Od tamtej pory spędzała swój czas na zdobywaniu wiedzy potrzebnej do sprawowania władzy w królestwie. Z powodu zasady głoszonej w tym państwie, że król ma prawo posiadać tylko jedną żonę przez całe życie, musiała posiadać odpowiednie wykształcenie. Pojawiał się również wymóg, aby pozostała przy życiu, aż do momentu pozostawienie po sobie sukcesora tronu. W sytuacji, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu zmarła wcześniej niż to by się stało, jej narzeczony straciłby prawa do tronu, a na to nie mogła pozwolić.

Przez cały czas pobytu tutaj, nie usłyszała ani jednej dobrej rzeczy na temat młodszych braci jej narzeczonego. Ponoć obaj brutalni, rządni władzy i bogactwa. Nie mogła skazać tego kraju, ani jego ludzi na władcę takiego, jak oni. Dlatego zrobi wszystko, co możliwe, aby przetrwać. Nie przyniesie wstydu narzeczonemu ani swojej rodzinie.

Wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi do niego po raz ostatni. Nie wróci do niego zbyt szybko. Jej nowe życie właśnie miało się zacząć.

Wyszła na zewnątrz. Siostra Maria, jej opiekunka i nauczycielka czekała już tam na nią. Przytuliła do siebie Adelaine, próbując ukryć łzy w oczach. Siostra Maria była dla niej, jak matka. Adelaine również próbowała powstrzymać cisnące się do jej oczu łzy. W końcu to nie było tak, że już się nie spotkają. Po tym, jak Adelaine w końcu pozostanie królową, przyjedzie z odwiedzinami. Powiedziała, o tym siostrze Marii, uśmiechając się. Staruszka odwzajemniła uśmiech. Podarowała Adelaine piękny, srebrny sztylet.

-Proszę, użyj go, by móc chronić siebie. Podróż będzie długa i niebezpieczna. Jesteś przyszłą królową i wiesz co to oznacza dla Ciebie. - Powiedziała siostra Mary, jednocześnie głaszcząc Adelaine po policzku.

- Zadbamy o nią. Jeżeli trzeba będzie poświęcimy nasze życia w tym celu. - Powiedział dowódca straży.

- Dziękuję, kapitanie. - Adelaine dygnęła lekko z wdzięczności.

Adelaine weszła do wnętrza powozu i ruszyli, kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwiczki. Spojrzała po raz ostatni w stronę opactwa, które wkrótce zniknęło za drzewami. Adelaine poczuła, jak ogarnia ją smutek. Kochała to miejsce, a teraz jechała do nieznanego jej zamku, aby spotkać się z obcymi jej ludźmi. Zawsze marzyła, aby móc się zakochać. Zastanawiała się, czy książę Sullivan kiedykolwiek sprawi, że jej serce zabije szybciej? Czy on polubi?

Spotkała się z nim kiedyś tylko raz, gdy była jeszcze małą dziewczynką. Nie wiedziała wtedy, kim był. Był dosyć nieprzyjemny w stosunku do jej osoby... więc ona też go potraktowała w podobny sposób. Zmieniła się jednak od tego razu. Dojrzała i stała się elegancką damą. Tak, jak oczekiwano tego od niej. Będą Królową stanie się odpowiedzialna za wiele spraw. Dbanie o przyszłość kraju i narodu stanie się odpowiedzialnością zarówno jej męża, jak i jej.

Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że w końcu osiągnęła odpowiedni wiek do małżeństwa. Dla jej własnego dobra miejsce jej pobytu było ścisłą tajemnicą. Tylko Król oraz jej narzeczony wiedział, gdzie mieszkała. Nawet jej rodzina nie została o tym poinformowana. Spotykała się z nimi od czasu do czasu, ale zawsze w tajemnicy i w losowo wybranym miejscu. Wszystko z powodu tej jednej reguły. Ta nerwowa atmosfera zakończy się w dniu, gdy urodzi syna.

Podróż do pałacu miała zająć im trzy dni. Miała nadzieję, że nic złego nie przydarzy się w tym czasie. Naprawdę nie chciała, aby komukolwiek stała się krzywda. Jeżeli zostaną zaatakowaniu strażnicy mogą zostać ranni, a część z nich może nawet zginąć. To było coś, o czym nie chciała myśleć.

Wieczorem zatrzymali się w pobliskim zajeździe. Nie należał on do ekskluzywnych, ale przyzwyczaiła się do życia w skromnych warunkach. Może i miała zostać w przyszłości królową, ale to nie znaczy, że była rozpustna. Siostra Maria wychowała ją należycie.

Adelaine położyła się do łóżka. Była bardzo zmęczona. Na początku czuła się bardzo podekscytowana, ale później podróż stała się nuda i męcząca. Teraz była zadowolona, że mogła rozprostować nogi. Dwa dni i wreszcie dotrą do zamku.

"Jeszcze tylko dwa dni." - Pomyślała nim zasnęła.


End file.
